El enjambre negro
by Zakuk
Summary: Discord quiere convertir Equestria en el reino del caos y las mane6 se apresuran a detenerlo, pero Discord no es la única amenaza para el futuro de Equestria, desde el sur se aproxima una gran orda que pone a Equestria en un grave peligro, viendo esto Celestia se prepara para hacerle frente a esta otra amenaza.


Bueno aqui les dejo una historia que tienen lugar durante el primer episodio de la segunda temporada, en el momento exacto cuando las mane6 parten hacia el laberinto. Lo que me inspiro hacer esta historia fueron los distintos comentarios acerca de Celestia y que mandaba a las mane6 a una misión muy dificil mientras ella no hacia nada. Sin más que decir los dejo con el fic.

El enjambre negro

- ¡Discord debe haber escondidos los elementos en el laberinto del palacio! – dijo Twiligth Sparkle mientras se encontraba dentro del palacio de Canterlot, en una pasillo lleno de cristales que contaban las historias más épicas del reino de Equestria. Después de oír esto Celestia sintió y dijo:

- Buena suerte mis pequeños ponis. El futuro de Equestria – entonces las ponis bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto - está en sus cascos – dijo Celestia mientras tocaba los hombros de Twiligth como si se trátese de la ceremonia que hacen los reyes a sus caballeros para darles su título de honor.

- Gracias princesa. No la defraudaremos – dijo Twiligth mientras levantaba la cabeza con una mirada de decisión y esperanza, y luego salían de la sala y la risa de Discord llenaba todo el pasillo.

- Solo lamento tener que enviarlas a una misión tan difícil – se dijo a sí misma Celestia – pero confió que ellas lo harán, su amistad vencerá al mal que acecha a Equestria una vez más.

Celestia se quedo en el pasillo un momento mientras aclaraba su mente, entonces pudo escuchar como alguien se acercaba a un trote apresurado.

- ¿Dónde? – Dijo Shining Armor - ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

- Tranquilo Shining Armor – dijo Celestia viendo a aquel que se encargaba de su seguridad – ella estará bien siempre y cuando tenga a sus amigas a su lado.

- Su majestad no es por faltarle el respeto pero ella es solo una niña, no podrá contra Discord

- Confía en tu hermana Shining Armor, no defraudara a Equestria – Celestia cambió su mirada de tranquilidad a una muy seria – además nosotros también tenemos cosas importantes que hacer. ¿Están todos listos?

- Si señora – dijo Shining mientras se ponía el casco en la frente – todo está listo como lo ordeno.

- ¿Y mi hermana?

- También esta lista mi señora. Sus escuadrones de la muerte le siguen siendo fieles y están listos para el combate.

- Menos mal – dijo Celestia mientras sentía como se quitaba un peso de encima – creí que su tiempo fuera, provocaría que la desconocerían como líder.

- En un principio no la aceptaron como su líder después de tanto tiempo, pero luego ellas les demostró porque es que ella fue su líder hace ya tanto tiempo.

- ¿Hubo algunos heridos?

- Unos pocos, pero ya los están atendiendo en el hospital.

- Dígale a mi hermana que nos reuniremos en la sala de guerra con el resto de los oficiales.

- A la orden su majestad.

Entonces Shining Armor salió a cumplir los deseos de su señora. Una vez que Shining Armor salió, Celestia camino hacia el balcón del castillo y alzo la vista hacia al sur en donde se encontraba las tierras de Radlands. Su mirada era firme y seria. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar, sabía que no tardarían en aparecer. Unos momentos más tarde, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor y solo los oficiales de más alto rango se encontraban de pie dentro de las sala de guerra reunidos alrededor de un mapa de Equestria. Celestia fue la primera en hablar.

- Bueno caballeros creó que saben porque están aquí.

- Así es – dijo un poni terrestre de color crema con una melena color negra y ojos color verde con una armadura de la guardia diurna pero a diferencia de las otras, esta tenía una capa de color rojo y cubría el cuerpo completo y tenia una cutie Mark de un escudo y una lanza y un haz de luz que desendia sobre ambos y respondia al nombre de mayor general de la guardia diurna Sun beam – estamos aquí para discutir acerca de la nueva amenaza que asecha a Equestria.

- ¿Discord? – pregunto una pegaso de color celeste con melena gris y ojos color morado con una cutie mark de de dos espadas formando una X, que vestia una cota de malla y sobre esta una armadura color dorado que cubria desde los hombros hasta el codo y tambien el pecho y respondia al nombre de Coronel de al división aérea de Equestria Wind Tornado.

- No – respondio Celestia – Chrysalis.

Todos los presentes comenzarón a discutir entre ellos haciendo imposible la comunicación.

- ¡SILENCIO! – gritó Luna con su voz de la realeza de Canterlot – y todos los presentes bajaron la cabeza y miraron con cierto miedo a Luna.

- Gracias Luna – dijo Celestia – desde hace tiempo hemos sospechado que los Changeling desean atacar Equestria y este es su mejor momento para hacerlo. Equestria se encuentra inestable por la llegada de Discord y…

- Disculpe princesa – dijo un unicornio color verde claro, melena color verde oscuro y ojos color miel con una cutie mark de un hacha. Vestía una armadura parecida al de la guardia nocturno, pero este tenía puntas metálicas en la parte de los hombros, una capa de color negro, la armadura era más grande en las partes del pecho y el estomago y los hombro para brindar más protección que respondía al nombre de Mayor general del ejército de la guardia nocturna Shadow Axe - ¿pero no es más importante acabar con Discord primero?

- No podemos hacer nada en contra de Discord - respondió Celestia – ese es trabajo de las guardianas de los elementos de la armonía. De todos modos de nada serviría si derrotamos a Discord si no detenemos a Chrysalis.

- Es cierto – respondió otro unicornio de color azul con melena color blanco con ojos color celeste y una Cutie Mark en forma de una esfera hecha de energía de color morado, a diferencia del resto este no llevaba ninguna armadura, solo llevaba una ropas de color rojo, con bordados en color blanco que asemejaban a runas y respondía al nombre Coronel de división de guerreros mágicos de Equestria de Coup Da Grace (golpe de gracia) – mientras las guardianas se encaraban de Discord nosotros nos encargaremos de Chrysalis.

- Ese es el plan coronel Coup Da Grace – dijo Celestia – necesitamos a todas las tropas disponibles esta batalla será intensa, Chrysalis nos atacara con toda su fuerza.

- Este es el punto donde estableceremos nuestras fuerzas – dijo Luna mientras señalaba un punto en el mapa – justo aquí cerca de la entrada la Radlands. Si dejamos que Chrysalis rompa nuestras defensas, podría tomar los pueblos de Appleloosa y Dodge City y si lo hacen podrán usar el tren para llegar a Ponyville y luego lanzar un ataque a Canterlot. No es necesario que les diga que no debemos permitir que esto pase.

- Este es el plan – dice Celestia mientras con unas figuras a escala simula las posiciones en el campo de batalla – nuestro enemigo son los changelings, son seres capaces de cambiar de forma lo que los hace muy peligroso.

- Pero – dice Cadence continuando con lo que dijo Celestia – el equipo de investigación y desarrollo de armas y hechizos de combate, a descubierto que esto se debe a que las células epiteliales de los Changeling son básicamente bolsas con citoplasma, con una pared celular, un núcleo y algunos organelos fundamentales para las funciones de la célula, son células con solo lo elemental para vivir por decirlo así. Cuando cambian, los ojos envían la información al cerebro de como se ve su objetivo y el cerebro manda señales a cada célula de piel y el núcleo de estas células comienza a modificar las hebras de ADN de tal forma que las células de changeling sean exactamente iguales a las células de su objetivo en casi todo, su función, su color, su forma, etc. a raíz de esto se llevaron a cabo unos experimentos y fue posible crear un hechizo que inhibe esta habilidad, por lo cual no habrá confusión a la hora de pelear.

- Este es nuestro enemigo – dijo Luna mientras usaba su magia para crear una imagen en 3D de un changeling – como pueden observar llevan una armadura que cubre la espalda y el torso, la armadura no es muy resistente una flecha bien disparada podría atravesarla, sus cuerpos en general son débiles con un buen golpe podrían quebrarle algunos huesos, pero ellos atacan en grandes grupos, de por sí nos superan 1 a 20. No poseen armas más que sus dientes y fuerza bruta, pero se adaptan fácilmente al uso de armas, en poco tiempo verán Changelings con espadas, lanzas, hachas, o lo que ellos encuentren en el campo de batalla. Nosotros les ganamos en armas, estrategia, organización, entrenamiento, fuerza, y en básicamente todo. Ellos nos superan en número y también que están dispuestos a morir todo por su reina. Ahora Chrysalis – Luna cambia la imagen del changeling por una de Chrysalis – mucho cuidado con ella, no la enfrenten. Eso será trabajo de nosotros, las princesas.

- Así estaremos organizados – dijo Celestia – primero los legionarios del ejercito diurno– dijo Celestia mientras movía las figuras - Estarán organizados en forma de cuchillas de esta manera – Celestia tomó nueve figuras e hizo una línea recta con ellas, luego tomo una de por medio y la puso un poco hacia delante de tal manera que la línea recta se volvió en forma de tres triángulos – detrás de ellos se encontrara el ejercito nocturno – Celestia puso las figuras atrás de los legionarios del ejercito diurno – ellos esperaran la señal para romper filas e ir a atacar. Detrás de estos estarán los arqueros disparando constantemente hacia las unidades terrestres. Los guerreros mágicos estarán distribuidos en todas las formaciones para brindar apoyo mágico cada vez que se necesite. La división aérea se encontrara sobrevolando el centro del campo de batalla, su misión derribar tantos changelings como sea posible y procurar que no traspasen las líneas de defensa, porque si atacan las filas de atrás terminaremos desorganizándonos y ellos nos podrían flanquear. Por último el cuerpo médico militar estará atrás de los arqueros lejos del campo de batalla. Estarán protegidos por un ejército mixto de todas las divisiones aquí se atenderán a todos los heridos

¿Puedo tomar la palabra? – dijo Cadence.

- Por supuesto – respondió Celestia

- Como general del cuerpo médico militar es mi deber que les haga saber que si algún soldado es herido debe ser entregado inmediatamente a un enfermero calificado, estos estarán por todo el campo de batalla con el fin de transportar a los heridos hacia el campamento médico, con el fin de evitar la mayor cantidad de muertes posibles y también evitar que los soldados dejen sus puestos para llevar a un compañero herido hasta el campamento médico.

- Gracias Cadence. Bien señores eso es todo – dijo Celestia – informen a todos los oficiales y quiero que todos estén listos para moverse lo más rápido posible. El tiempo apremia.

Todos hicieron un saludo militar y todos se retiraron. Momentos más tarde el último tren cargado de soldados, armas y suministros estaba llegando a Dodge City donde se encontraba reunido el ejército de Equestria.

- ¿Cómo es que el ejército estaba listo tan pronto? – pregunto Cadence.

- Yo lo prepare – respondió Celestia – sabía que Chrysalis solo estaba esperando una oportunidad para atacar Equestria. Llevo preparando esto hace meses.

- Yo estuve ausente porque tenía que recuperar la confianza y la lealtad de mis soldados – dijo Luna.

- ¿Y por qué a mí no me dijeron nada sino hasta hace poco? – dijo Cadence

- No queríamos arruinar su pequeño noviazgo con mi capitán de la guardia – dijo con cara pícara Celestia a Cadence.

- ¿Umm? – Dijo Luna - ¿Qué has dicho?

- ¡Que acaso no lo sabes! – Dijo Celestia con una sonrisa – nuestra pequeña hermana está creciendo.

- ¡En serio! – Dijo Luna con sorpresa – Cuéntame.

- jijiji pues de vez en cuando han visto a cierta alicornio con cierto capitán paseando por los jardines del castillo.

- ¡No!

- Sí, en serio, todos en el castillo lo saben.

- ¡Dejen de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera! – dijo Cadence muy apenada, Celestia y Luna solo rieron.

- Mis señoras – dijo Wind Tornado – todos los soldados están listos para moverse.

- Excelente – dijo Celestia – partiremos de inmediato.

- A sus órdenes – y se retiró volando en dirección de sus tropas.

En ese momento comenzó a llover, pero no era una lluvia normal, sino que llovía leche con chocolate, que venía desde nubes color rosa.

- ¡Princesa! – Dijo Shining Armor el cual corría en dirección de Celestia – esto debe ser obra de Discord.

- Lo sé capitán.

- Significa que Twiligth y sus amigas no…

- Ten fe – dijo Celestia interrumpiendo a Shining Armor – no pierdas la esperanza, la amistad de esas seis ponis podrá contra Discord. Además tenemos otros asuntos en los cuales enfocarnos.

- Lo siento princesa, fue un momento de debilidad.

- Esta bien Shining Armor todos tenemos derecho a preocuparnos.

A pesar de la incesante lluvia de chocolate los soldados emprendieron la marcha hacia el que sería el campo de batalla. Una vez que llegaron comenzaron a establecer el campamento médico y los soldados tomaron posiciones. Las princesas se colocaron sus respectivas armaduras. Las tres eran iguales solo diferían en el color, negro para Luna, dorado para Celestia y rosado para Cadence. Las armaduras eran de cuerpo completo, las cubrían totalmente, el casco dejaba descubierto solo los ojos y el hocico, la melena de alguna forma atravesaba la armadura al igual que la cola dejando ver sus colores, el resto de la armadura eran placas de un material extremadamente resistente y a la vez liviano, unidas entre sí para parecer que formaban una misma armadura. Las tres princesas estaban listas para el combate.

Los soldados estaban todos en posición ya listos para el combate. Encabezando se encontraban los legionarios del ejercito diurno en formación de cuchilla, tenían una cota de malla y sobre esta una armadura de acero, tenían unos imponentes escudos en forma de rectángulo con la cutie mark de Celestia como símbolo, este los cubría de pies a cabeza y de hombro a hombro, su arma principal era una lanza, su arma secundaria una espada corta perfecta para estocadas. Detrás de ellos estaban los escuadrones de la muerte del ejército nocturno. Su armadura era más gruesa y más solida que la de los legionarios, pero estos no tenían escudo, sus armas varían, desde espadas largas, hasta hachas dobles y lanzas de hasta dos metros y estos tenían la Cutie Mark de Luna en el pecho de sus armaduras. Detrás estaban los arquero conformados por fuerzas de ambos ejércitos, llevaban poca protección, solo una camisa de tela y una armadura ligera, tenían un arco largo de hasta 1.80 metros. Detrás de ellos estaba el campamento médico y el campamento base donde se encontraban los doctores, enfermeros y suministros médicos y los oficiales. Esparcidos por todo el campo de batalla se encontraban los guerreros mágicos que brindarían apoyo a todas las filas. Y por último un nuevo tipo de soldados con la última arma desarrollada por Cadence. Cañones como se les había apodado, estos soldados estaban un poco más delante de donde estaban los arqueros, estos tenían armas llamadas cañones de mano, que consistían en un tubo largo de acero, al cual se le introducía pólvora, se compactaba con una vara y se le ponía papel o paja sobre la pólvora. Después se introducia la bala, esta tenia forma ovalada, una vez lista el arma, el cañonero apuntaba y jalaba el gatillo el cual hacia que una placa de metal en el extremo del arma bajara a gran velocida haciendo fricción con otra provocando una chispa que se introducia en la camara de polvora del arma. La polvora se encendia y por la expansión rápida de los gases la bala salia disparada a gran velocidad hacia un enemigo. Tambien detrás de los arqueros se encontraba las versiones más grandes de estos cañones de mano, llamados solo cañones. Estos eran grandes tubos de metal que estaban posicionados en un ángulo entre 30-70 grados, con el fin de que la bala primero fuera hacia arriba y luego bajara sobre los enemigos. La bala de estos cañones era gigantesca la diferencia de las balas de los cañones de mano, estas explotaban cuando chocaban contra el suelo. Cadence estaba más que orgullosa de sus obras maestras.

En el campamento base las princesas se estaban preparando para la guerra. Entonces Luna entró a la tienda de Celestia y la vio enviando unas cartas.

- ¿Para quién son esas cartas? – pregunto Luna.

- Son para Twiligth – dijo Celestia mientras enviaba otra carta – son para que no olvide el valor de la amistad.

- Descuida hermana – dijo Luna mientras ponía su casco sobre el hombro de Celestia – vamos, cálmate si los soldados te ven preocupada será malo para ellos.

- Tienes razón Luna – dijo Celestia mientras se ponía su casco de combate – el deber es lo primero.

El escenario estaba listo, los ponis terrestres y unicornios estaban firmes, los pegasos volaban junto con las princesas. Y entonces se pudo ver a lo lejos como una mareo color negro salía desde los profundo de Radlands. Una marea que cubría tanto el cielo como la tierra.

- Son muchos – dijo un Pegaso.

- Pero nosotros somos mejores – dijo Wind Tornado y alzo su voz - ¿O me equivocó?

- NO – respondieron al unísono todos los pegasos.

- Solados firmes – dijo Sun Beam mientras estaba en la primera línea junto con los legionarios – escudos arriba y prepárense para la embestida – y todos los legionarios levantaron sus escudos y sus lanzas apuntaban hacia el frente.

- A la señal de la princesa, nos toca a nosotros – dijo Shadow Axe que se encontraba detrás de los legionarios – la misma Luna nos estará viendo así que quiero que todos den lo mejor, no quiero 100 y 110 y 120% quiero 150% de cada uno, ENTENDIERON

- Señor, si señor – residieron al unísono los soldados.

- Sin piedad – dijo Coup Da grace que también se encontraba con los legionarios pero estaba en la tercera fila – no dejen Changeling con vida.

- Nunca – respondieron todos los soldados que estaban cerca de él.

Cada vez se escuchaba más cercano su trote, cientos de miles de Changeling acercándose a toda velocidad, todo con sed de sangre, y estaban dispuestos a saciarla. Los legionarios de Equestria se pusieron en posición para resistir la carga inicial, y los pegasos estaban listos con sus armas para derribar a cualquiera que intentase pasarlos. Algunos como si de instinto se tratase comenzaron a cambiar de forma, entonces Cadence ejecutó su hechizo y todos los changelings volvieron a su forma. Esto causo caos por unos instantes entre las filas de los enemigos pero pronto continuaron con su ataque En un momento se escuchó el golpe de cientos de Changelings contra los escudos de los legionarios. Los changelings estaban atrapados entre esas cuchillas que habían formado los legionarios. Los legionarios de la primera y segunda fila habían arrojado sus lanzas en contra de los Changelings y desenvainaron sus espadas cortas. Cuando un Changeling se acercaba y el soldado se cubría con su escudo y luego dejaba ir una estocada directo al estomago hacia un corte hacia arriba y sacaba la espada. La segunda y tercera fila aún conservaba sus lanzas y lo que hacían con ellas era levantarla más alta que sus cabezas y luego dar estocadas a los Changelings que se encontraban luchando con la primera fila, esto para hacer el mayor daño posible. El resto de las líneas lo que hacían era estar atentos con sus lanzas por si algún changeling ataca por arriba. El ejército nocturno estaba ansioso esperando su señal. Los arqueros disparaban si cesar a las filas de los Changelings causando muchas bajas debido a la pobre armadura que estos tenían. Y los cañones y cañoneros de Cadence no se hicieron esperar para causar grandes daños al ejercito de los changelings. Y en el aire los pegasos combatían con los changelings con el fin de que no traspasaran las defensas por aire. De entre los muchos pegasos resaltaban tres que más que pegasos eran Alicornios.

- Luna tú izquierda – gritó Cadence.

- Lo tengo – dijo Luna coceando a un changeling destrozando su armadura y dándole una muerte limpia.

- Buen golpe – dijo Cadence.

Un grupo de cinco changelings avanzaban hacia un Pegaso solitario cuando entonces un rayo de luz impacto a los tres carbonizándolos al instante.

- Gracias princesa – dijo el agradecido Pegaso.

- Fue un placer – dijo Celestia – ahora ve y mata algunos changelings

- Con gusto.

Los changelings no eran ningún rival para el ejercito de Equestria que tenía la ventaja, pero nunca debes confiar de un changeling.

Un changeling recibía una estocado de una espada proveniente de Sun Beam el cual estaba en la primera fila.

- Vamos soldados – gritaba el mayor – sigan así, no los dejen pasar.

Los legionarios seguían con su táctica de bloquear y atacar, cada diez minutos rotaban y la primera fila pasaba a ser el último y la segunda tomaba el lugar de la primera y así sucesivamente. Parecía una defensa imbatible, pero los changelings se comenzaron a amontonar y eran demasiados para los soldados que apenas podían mantener sus posiciones. Los changelings usaron una nueva estrategia, mientras uno recibía el golpe del escudo el otro mordía la pata del soldado y lo arrastraba fuera de la línea y era asesinado. Algunos otros simplemente se abalanzaban sobre un soldado con la esperanza dar un golpe fatal. Algunos incluso estaban usando las espadas cortas y las lanzas que robaron de soldados asesinados. Sun Beam defendía valientemente la primera fila.

- Resistan soldados, usen sus escudos, defiéndanse, protéjanse entre sí.

Un changeling se abalanzo sobre Sun Beam, este lo golpeo con su escudo, otro se abalanzo sobre él y el changeling recibió una estocada justo en el pecho. Pero el changeling que había golpeado con el escudo se había recuperado y lo ataco por la espalada, pronto el mayor tenía cinco changeling tratando de matarlo. Uno de los changelings fue derribado por un rayo de color morado, el resto igual. Sun Beam alzo la vista y observo a Coup Da Grace que de su cuerno salía magia.

- Gracias compañero

- Un placer.

Ambos volvieron a sus puestos de combate. En el cielo Luna tomo dos changelings y lo estrelló uno contra el otro matándolos y arrojándolos hacia el suelo.

- Celestia – gritó Luna

- ¿Qué pasa? – respondió Celestia mientras coceaba a otro changeling. Luna apunto hacia abajo y Celestia pudo ver como la una vez bien organizada formación de cuchilla ahora no era más que desorden con changelings y ponis tratando de matarse.

- ¿Es hora?

- Si da la señal.

Entonces Luna uso su magia e hizo una señal en el cielo, dibujo una media Luna en el cielo. Era la señal que el ejército nocturno estaba esperando.

- Okey chicos es nuestro turno – gritó Shadow Axe – Es hora de mostrarles a estos changelings en poder el ejercito de la noche. ¿ESTAN CONMIGO?

- ROAR – respondieron todos al unísono

El ejército nocturno comenzó a hacerse paso entre las filas de los legionarios hasta llegar a donde estaban los changelings y la matanza comenzó. A diferencia del ejército diurno el nocturno prefería la lucha uno contra uno y eran muy buenos. Tenían toda la clase de armas y eran muy diestros en su uso. Los changelings comenzaron a atacar al ejército nocturno el cual con sus armas los mataban de un solo golpe. Los que tenían hachas eran capaces de rebanar a un changeling por completo. Los que tenían changeling atravesaban a dos changeling. Los de espadas hacían un corte en diagonal capaz de matar a tres.

- Sin miedo soldados – dijo Shadow Axe – acaben con todos.

Entonces un grupo de cinco changeling apareció listo para atacar a Shadow Axe.

- jeje ¡Venga! – gritó el poni mientras preparaba su hacha de doble filo.

Dos de los changeling se abalanzaron sobre él y a ambos los corto de un solo tajo. Luego arrojo su hacha y esta se enterró en la cabeza de otro changeling matándolo al instante. Y los otros dos intentaron huir, pero Shadow Axe los tomó, los levanto y a ambos los enterró en sus puntas de metal decorativas aunque también las solía usar como arma.

- Juego de niños – dijo mientras retiraba su hacha del cuerpo del changeling muerto.

Desde el cielo se podía ver que el campo de batalla se había vuelto un caos, ejercito diurno y ejercito nocturno, changeling, magos, espadachines, etc. todos mezclados. Y en el cielo no era distinto. Los changelings y los pegasos luchaban por matar al otro a como fuera posible. Ya se cocearlos, romper sus alas, matarlos con espadas, lanzas o lo que fuera. Constantemente caían cuerpos hacia el suelo de guerreros ahora muertos. Dos cuerpos más se unían a la lluvia de cadáveres.

- Eso les pasa por enfrentarse a mí – dijo Wind Tornado mientras sus dos espadas se llenaban de sangre de dos changelings que acababa de matar.

A su izquierda un Pegaso caía en picada ya muerto, alzo un poco la vista y vio un grupo de changelings que se movía a otro objetivo. Los changelings cazaban en grupo, uno atacaba al Pegaso y los distraía, otro lo atacaba por la espalda, uno le mordía el pie, el otro se agarraba de las alas y entre los cinco lo mataban. Enseguida escogieron su siguiente presa Wind Tornado. Los cinco tomaron posición y se prepararon. Wind Storm solo esperaba. El primero atacó y enseguida recibió una estocada en el pecho. El segundo atacó por la espalda de la coronel que enseguida se giro y le corto el cuello. Los otros tres atacaron por diferentes ángulos y con un giro rápido asesino a los tres.

- Fácil.

Los pegasos trataban de mantener a los changelings a raya. Pero algunos habían logrado cruzar e ir donde los arqueros y matar a algunos.

- Cada vez más changelings logran pasar a nuestra defensa aérea – dijo Wind Tornado.

- Es cierto – dijo Celestia – no podemos seguir perdiendo arqueros… Cadence.

- ¿Si hermana?

- Ve con Luna y defiendan a los arqueros y los cañoneros.

- Así lo haré – dijo Cadence mientras volaba en dirección de Luna.

- Coronel.

- Si señora.

- Diga a sus tropas que no estén solas, que siempre estén acompañados. Los changelings prefieren atacar a blancos solitarios.

- A sus órdenes.

En tierra un changeling era calcinado por llamas que repentinamente salieron del suelo. Y otro era víctima de un rayo.

- No tengo ningún descanso – dijo Coup Da Grace el cual concentro su magia e hizo que unas rocas salieran de la tierra y mataran a algunos changelings aplastándolos.

- ¿Cansado tan pronto Grace? – dijo Sun Beam.

- Solo estoy calentando.

- Ya lo veremos. Mira ahí.

Eran 15 changelings en formación de combate.

- ¿Qué dices, apostamos lo de siempre? – dijo Sun Beam.

- Claro – entonces Coup Da Grace hizo crecer de la tierra una raíces que atraparon y asfixiaron a los changelings - ¿gane?

- ¡Eso no se vale! O los matas cuerpo a cuerpo o no hay trato.

- Bien – Grace desenvaino una katana.

- excelente – Sun Beam envaino su espada corta y desenvaino una más larga que tenia.

- ¿Listo?

- Siempre.

Y ambos buscaban changelings para matar y ganar la apuesta.

- Muere – dijo Shadow Axe mientras acababa con la vida de otro changeling – no paran de llegar.

- Pero eso lo hace más divertido – dijo un soldado que estaba cerca de él.

- No pudiste decirlo mejor. ¡Agáchate! – el poni se agacho y Shadow Axe alzo su hacha y mato a un changeling.

- Gracias señor.

- Un gusto.

Cerca de donde estaban ellos un gran grupo de changelings calló muerto repentinamente y solo se podía ver humo saliendo de sus cuerpos.

- Esas armas que hizo Cadence son muy poderosas ¿no lo cree Mayor?

- En lo personal prefiero acabarlos cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no se puede negar el poder destructivo de esas armas. Sin mencionar aún más los cañones.

Entonces varias columnas de humo y fuego se levantaron en las filas de los changelings dejando muchos muertos.

- ¡Que poder! – dijo el soldado.

- ¡Soldado no se distraiga!

- ¡Lo siento señor!

- Un soldado del ejército nocturno no puede darse el lujo de distraerse en el campo de batalla.

- Jamás volverá a pasar señor.

- Eso espero. Ahora vaya a matar más changelings.

- Así lo hare.

- 55 – dijo Coup Da Grace

- 65 – dijo Sun Beam

- ¡Rayos!… 56

- 67.

- 59

- 64

- Creo que estás haciendo trampa – dijo Coup Da Grace mientras mataba a otro changeling.

- No es eso. Es solo que – Sun Beam mato de un corto a un changeling – soy mejor que tú.

- ¿Y qué? Yo sigo siendo más atractivo que tú.

- Eso díselo a Twiligth – dijo Sun Beam mientras reía y le daba una estocada a otro changeling.

- Ya te dije que no sabía que no le gustaban las serpientes – dijo mientras convocaba un muro de fuego que mato a tres changeling – 63.

- No, antes no tenía problema con ellas – dijo mientras golpeaba a un changeling con el escudo arrojándolo al suelo, y ahí lo mato con la espada – después de ese día es que comenzó su fobia.

- No fue tan malo – Sun Beam solo lo quedo viendo – está bien si lo fue. ¡Cuidado! – a Sun Beam apenas le dio tiempo de esquivar un rayo color verde que cuando impacto en el suelo, creó una explosión que mato a varios ponis - ¡Que fue eso!

- No lo sé. Pero será mejor ir a ayudar a los heridos. ¡Aghhhhh!

- ¿Qué pa…? – Grace solo pudo ver como su amigo era atravesado por un cuerno justo en el corazón. Este cuerno se retiró del cuerpo y el cuerpo de ex mayor general del ejército diurno y su gran amigo caía en el piso ya muerto. – ¡Noooooooo! ¡Te maldigo Chrysalis! – Dijo mientras Chrysalis lo miraba aún con sangre en su cuerno – Muere – dijo mientras preparaba su siguiente hechizo.

Grace con un hechizo hizo que su katana se prendiera en fuego y se preparo para atacar a Chrysalis. El Coronel salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo en dirección de Chrysalis con su katana lista y con todas sus fuerzas trato de rebanar a Chrysalis pero esta lo esquivo y lo golpeo arrojándolo al suelo. Grace enseguida se recupero y estaba listo para cargar de nuevo, la ira lo llenaba sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, su corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad. Atacó de nuevo y Chrysalis lo atacó con un rayo de energía, Grace lo esquivo y siguió su camino hacia Chrysalis, y comenzó a hacer varios cortos tratando de matarla, en uno de tantos logró hacerle un corte justo en la pata delantera derecha, Chrysalis sintió eso corto que además quemaba y cayó al piso mientras se sentía aquello dolor. Grace hizo otro corte esta vez en la espalda de la reina y también le corto una de sus alas.

- Es hora de pagar – dijo Grace mientras preparaba una estocada final.

Pero entonces un changeling sintiendo que su reina estaba en peligro se arrojo sobre la espalda de Grace mordiéndolo en el hombro. Grace arrojo su katana al piso debido al dolor. Otro changeling se tomó de la pierna de Grace y también lo mordió, en un momento Grace estaba bajo varios changelings. Entonces la reina se levanto y se acerco a Grace, acerco su cuerno a la cabeza de Grace y el cuerno comenzó a emitir un brillo verde y después los ojos de Grace comenzaron a despedir el mismo color y en unos momentos murió. Chrysalis estaba furiosa y tenía mucho dolor pero estaba decidida a destruir a Equestria. Entonces un haz de luz inundo toda Equestria y todo el caos fue detenido en un instante. Chrysalis y todos los presentes sabían que Discord había sido derrotado.

Chrysalis apenas pudo esquivar un rayo de luz que provenía nada más y nada menos que de Celestia la cual estaba lista para acabar con ella. Chrysalis sabía que no tenía posibilidades contra ella así que no tuvo más opción que ordenar la retirada. Y todos los changelings comenzaron a retirarse mientras el ejército de Equestria gritaba de gozo al haber triunfado sobre sus enemigos. Pero todo tuvo su precio. Todos los soldados estaban reunidos al lado de los cuerpos de los dos oficiales caídos.

- Fueron valientes hasta el final – dijo Wind Tornado a Celestia.

- Lo sé, fueron los mejores. Díganles a todos que se retiren y que los cuerpos sean llevados a Canterlot ahí les haremos una ceremonia. Pero hoy tenemos otra victoria que celebrar.

- ¿La de las guardianas?

- Si ellas, será mejor que me vaya al castillo debo de ir a recibirlas.

- Debe de estar muy orgullosa de ellas.

- Lo estoy.

Y así el ejército volvió a Canterlot victorioso. Ese día se llevaría a cabo al celebración por la derrota de Discord y luego se daría una ceremonia para los héroes caídos de Equestria.

El fin


End file.
